A sunset gone wrong
by squirtle10
Summary: Ash stood by the cliffside that changed his life forever. From a wonderful dream turned into a nightmare when Gary saved Ash from the falling ground. The last words Gary remembers are "Gary no...I LOVE YOU!" COMPLETE! R
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic! Please read and review

Ash x Gary, Shishi

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (I wish but oh well!)

Summary: Ash flashes back to the day he became a Pokémon Master, the day that changed his life between Gary and himself….

A raven haired boy stood by the cliffside, the wind hitting his hair and his face. He stood staring straight ahead with an unreadable expression on his face. The cliffside had bars surrounding it, closing it so no other accident will happen. He held onto the bars, the sun setting light hitting one of his hand making it shine, and was thinking back on how this setting changed his life. The life changing event that happened to him in this place, two years ago…

_*Flashback*_

_Ash stood by the cliffside, known as Sunset Peak, staring at the marvelous site in front of him._

"_Wow, it looks so beautiful…" Ash whispered. '_If only he was here with me to see this_.'_

_It was a beautiful site: the sun setting, leaving a mixture of red, yellow, orange, blue, and purple in the sky, the clouds having unusual yet transiting shapes._

"_It sure is" said an older boy._

"_Gary…" A small blush appearing in Ash's cheeks as he stared at the auburn spiky hair boy._

"_The one and only Ashy-boy" said Gary his sparkling green eyes staring deep into the chocolate brown eyes. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with everyone else?"_

"_Yeah I know but I was just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_The battles, leagues, travels, my family, my Pokémon, and friends…" _'And about you and me'

"_Well… all your Pokémon, family, and friends are here. Let's see…there is Misty, Brock, Tracey, May and her boyfriend Drew, Max, Dawn, Ritchie, Harrison, Morrison, Zoey Kenny, Berry, all the gym leaders, professors, and frontier head to celebrate your victory as Pokémon Master …" he said._

"_Oh and there are your mom and the best of all… ME, Gary Shigeru Oak!!!"_

"_You forgot someone Gary…"_

"_Oh, you mean _him_" Garry said bitterly. "Your so-called son of a bitch rival Paul?"_

"_Yeah…why so upset Gary?"_

"_Being a Pokémon researcher, I just don't like how he treats his Pokémon that's all" he lied. '_As well on how he treats you._'_

"_Oh…" Ash said rather disappointed._

_They stood together in silence, watching the sunset, both thinking they should open up to each other on how they feel._

_That's when Gary spoke up._

"_Hey Ash…"_

"_Yeah Gary" Ash said, a blush on his face for he loved it when the older boy said his real name instead of Ashy boy._

"_There is something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, and I don't know how to say it…"_

"_Well what is it Gary?" his heart speeding, hoping the older boy felt the same way as he did._

"_Ash I-" _

_Gary stopped when he heard a strong and terrifying sound. The part where they both were standing, mostly on Ash's side was beginning to crumble._

"_Ash watch out!!"_

_Gary grabbed Ash by his shirt and threw his to a nearby tree, where he knew Ash would be safe._

_When Ash hit the tree, the ground began to fall, Gary having no time to take refugee where Ash was._

"_GARY! GARY! NO GARY!! GARY"_

_Gary's only thought when he was falling out was Ash's voice ringing in his head._

"_GARY YOU IDIOT! WHY??!! GARY! NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! NO… GARY!!!!"_

"_Ash calm down. Please Ash!!" Brock said, holding him back. _

_The sound of the rumbling alerted everyone, and they came rushing in time to see Ash almost throwing himself in order to try to save Gary._

"_NO GARY!! I LOVE YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU GARY! PLEASE GARY DON'T LEAVE ME!" _

_Tears begin fall on Ash's face, for he felt his heart breaking, feeling it was his fault his true love sacrificed his life to save him. He felt if only he would listen to Gary and go back to the party, Gary wouldn't be gone._

"_Ash please calm down." Misty said in a caring voice._

"_How the fuck can I?! Gary is gone because of me!!"_

"_Dear is not your fault this happened…don't blame yourself" Delia Ketchum said, her eyes glittering with tears and her voice shaky for she knew how her son felt towards Gary._

"_Yeah Ash, I don't think Gary would like to see you like this either." May said, holding onto Drew tightly, trying to keep her voice steady in order to not break down in front of Ash._

"_You don't understand, no one understands how I feel right now…"_

_More tears came down on his face, the small light of the sun making them shine._

"_Gary… I love you"_

"_Hey," said a purple haired boy._

"_What is it Paul?" Dawn asked._

"_Look at this…" he said with a small smirk on his face._

_Max, hoping to hide his tears, headed over where Paul was._

"_No way!!" Max eyes widely opened at the site he had in front of him._

_Ash decided to look what they were looking at ,his tears coming to a stop and a shocked expression on his face._

"_What?? But how…"_

Cliffhanger!!

Please read and review…and if you want me to continue I will!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Ash turned startled at the voice behind him

"Oh its you." Ash eyes were huge, glittering with happiness. "Umm…just thinking about what happened two years ago…"

"_What?? But how…"_

_Ash eyes were huge in surprise and shock, but deep inside some relief._

_An Aerodactyl, rather smaller than the ones who were revived, was flying cautiously up towards the remaining cliffside._

_On him was an unconscious figure, some parts of his purple shirt ripped by the rocks, as well as some parts of his blue jeans. His hair was ruffled in some places, while his arms and hands had scratches on them._

_Everyone was surprised to see the flying Pokémon come towards them, everyone's Pokémon coming from the party to see what was going on._

"_Pi?" Pikachu said with a confused face._

"_How?" Ash whispered  
Professor Oak, out of everyone was the calmest one._

"_Well, Gary being the one who befriended him first, comes to his need when he needs the most."_

"_But that doesn't-"_

"_Explain why he was here?" Professor Oak interrupted. "Well, only those who love and trust Gary are able to call it when in need or an emergency, such as now."_

"_Gary…oh Gary" cried Ash, tears of joy forming down his face._

"_Pikapi!" Pikachu said, running towards Ash and Gary, followed by Umbreon and the other Pokémon._

'_Gary I'm so glad that you are ok.'_

_*Back at the party*_

"_Ugh…what happened?" Gary said. "How did I get here?"_

_He had on new clothes on (well the purple and jeans but they weren't ripped) and his cuts were cleaned, the deep ones covered up._

"_First thank you and well you saved…and your Aerodactyl came to the rescue when he umm…" Ash said blushing, mumbling the last few words, "heard me screaming…"_

"_Oh well, you're welcome and-"_

"_Gary, you're awake. Thank goodness!" said Professor Oak._

"_Yeah I'm fine grandpa. Don't worry. It takes more to kill Gary Oak!!"_

"_Same Gary…" mumbled the professor. "But tell us what happened."_

"_From what I remember," began Gary. "I pulled Ash out of the way, but before I could move to go near the tree, the ground fell. I covered my face and head with my arms so I wouldn't get hurt. Unluckily for me , a rock hit me and I fell unconscious. And the last thing I remember hearing before passing out were a flap of wings and Ash screaming…"_

_Gary finished, his eyes full of happiness and a tint of pink in his cheeks. 'And I remember hearing him scream I love you.'_

_He didn't say what he heard, for he didn't want to speak about it while everyone was surrounding him, giving hugs and saying "Thank goodness you're alright…"_

_Once the music began to play once more, everyone left to the dance floor or went eating to leave Ash and Gary alone._

_Both stood in silence, until Gary was the one who broke it again._

"_Ash I'm glad you're ok"_

_Gary heard sniffling and saw tears running down Ash's face._

'_He looks beautiful' was Gary's thought._

"_What's wrong Ash?"_

"_I feel terrible! I feel it was my entire fault how you endangered your life for me! I'm sorry Gary"_

_He stopped crying when he felt a hand cover his. Ash was blushing furiously, not believing what was happening. He stood quiet, looking deep into Gary's eyes, waiting for him to speak._

"_Ash, don't be. I'll give my life away in order to save yours. I would die knowing I wasn't able to protect you. Before I fell unconscious, I heard you yelling…yelling you love me. Is that true?"_

_Gary had a blush on his face as well, hope and love being shown deep in his green eyes._

"_Y-you heard? I thought y-y-you didn't!"_

"_I did but I didn't want to say it in front of everyone." Gary said quietly._

"_I-i-i…yes Gary I… do love you, I always have. Ever since I started my journey, I was always in love with you and no one else."_

"_Really?" A nod from Ash. "I love you too. I was planning to tell you today, but with what happened…"_

"_That doesn't matter" continued Gary. "All that matters is that you're here with me and I know you love me and that I love you."_

_With that said, both Gary and Ash leaned together, closing the remaining space with their lips. The kiss felt like fireworks for both. _

_Gary slipped his tongue in Ash mouth, exploring every corner in his mouth. Ash hands were running through Gary's auburn spiky hair, kissing back with the same amount of passion. Running low in oxygen, both had to separate, Gary's hands beside Ash's hips and Ash's hands in Gary's hair._

"_Aishiteru Satoshi"_

"_Aishiteru Shigeru"_

_Gary's smiled and kissed Ash once more._

"Oh that" Gary said.

He came towards Ash, wrapping both arms around the younger boy's waist, the sunset light also hitting his left hand, making something shine.

"Yeah. Who knew something like that would bring us closer." Ash smiled, a blush appearing on his face.

"Well whether it would happen or not, I still would have told you I love you."

"Really?"

Ash turned around, now facing the older boy. He looked at Gary, chocolate brown eyes staring deep into the emerald eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't say anything I didn't mean!" he said, a small blush creeping on his face.

"I know… I love you Gary…"

"I love you too Ash…I love you too"

Both kissed passionately and when both broke apart, they looked at the sunset, thanking the sunset that brought them both together.

Well what you think?? Not a good ending, but I worked hard on it!

Oh and _Satoshi _is Ash (his Japanese name) and _Shigeru_ is Gary (his Japanese name).

And _Aishiteru _is I love you in Japanese.

Read and rate please!!


End file.
